


Enough trust

by Du_Rock



Series: Beer can [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Size Kink, beer can
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Продолжение In Every Wise Man
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Beer can [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669360
Kudos: 18





	Enough trust

Ньют аккуратно закрыл дверь в комнату. Казалось, жар, которого в маленькой комнате было с избытком, опалил лицо, таким оно стало красным.  
Он подошел к Грейвзу и сел напротив, рядом с чемоданом.  
— Почему ты не сказал, что отлично знаешь ассаинов? Настолько хорошо, что у них в твоем доме есть специальное место?  
— Ньют... — Персиваль посмотрел в лицо Ньюту и не стал продолжать; ответил точно на заданный вопрос, в манере Скамандера, которая всех так раздражала: — Ты не спрашивал.  
— А я, дурак, бросился тебя спасать, — Ньют печально опустил плечи, скрестил руки на груди и сжался, словно был не в гостях, а на допросе в МАКУСА.  
— Да, ты всех спасаешь, — мягко кивнул Грейвз, — мне эта твоя черта очень нравится.  
— Настолько, что решил использовать?  
— Нет, — Грейвз поднялся, притянул движением пальцев второй стул, и сел рядом, так близко, что Ньют чувствовал его тепло и запах одеколона. Это подтапливало лед, который вот-вот должен был сковать разговор, свести его к точке, за которой останется только встать и закрыть за собой дверь. — Так, как ты описываешь, выходит ужасно. Жаль, что ты так видишь. Можно скажу, как представляю ситуацию я?  
Ньют кивнул. Сил говорить не было, но, порхая от одного безумного оправдания к другому, маленьким болотным огоньком теплилась надежда.  
— Ты мне нравишься. Понравился почти сразу, — Грейвз поправил себя и улыбнулся уголком рта так, что сердце Ньюта замерло. Но чудо случилось до этого, а теперь обернулось, как обычно, неувязками, так что Ньют решил не надеяться. Это всегда плохо заканчивалось.  
— Ты все время уходил от разговора, стоило хоть немного намекнуть на то, что происходило между нами.  
Ньют снова кивнул и посмотрел вниз, на ботинки — некогда коричневые, они давно превратились в рыжие и были такими же побитыми жизнью, как сердце, не раз потрепанное неудачными разговорами, попытками все-таки назначить свидание. И ботинки Грейвза. Отличные, блестящие ботинки. Напрашивалась ассоциация про не пару, ну, о таком банальном и вслух не скажешь.  
— А потом перестал принимать приглашения пойти выпить или перекусить вместе.  
Ньют, опасаясь, что третий кивок выйдет слишком унылым, повел плечами, показывая, что «ну, да, а что оставалось?» В конце концов, кто-то должен был очнуться и осознать реальность: кто он, бродячий магозоолог, и кто Грейвз — потомок авроров-основателей МАКУСА, чей род с давних пор вершил судьбы магической Америки.  
— Оставались только совместные вылазки, когда мы были очень заняты.  
Ньют глянул на колено Грейвза, которое сейчас было ближе, куда ближе к его колену, чем в начале разговора. Этот маневр он хорошо исполнял и сам, правда, не с людьми, а с тварями. Если нужно было уговорить упрямого сносорога или пугливого демимаску, или нунду, который не не понимал, что он, Скамандер, хочет помочь и сделать жизнь лучше. Ньют подбирался к зверям шаг за шагом, едва заметно, отвлекая разговорами или блестящими предметами, едой, запахами... Словом, тысячей и одной уловкой. На кого что действовало.  
Грейвз же — Ньют понял это с неизбежностью, провалился в знание с головой — был хорош в приручении людей. Так же хорош, как он сам в приручении тварей, если не лучше. И теперь Ньют падал в руки Персиваля, словно лукотрус или раненый лунный телец — в его, ньютовы руки. Мерлин... хорошо это или плохо?

— Можешь меня осудить, но я не нашел способа лучше, чем приманить тебя на... интересное.  
Ньют забылся и кивнул. Теперь он смотрел на руки Грейвза, на уверенные, твердые ладони, на красивый абрис пальцев. Ему сложно было не думать, что, может быть, это не так плохо: попасть в ловушку, если она привела к человеку, который знает, что делает, не спеша выстраивает стратегию и открыто говорит, что ему нравится и что нужно? Не скрывая желания, признавая свои действия, готовый поговорить обо всем открыто. Тем более если ему нравится он, Ньют Скамандер? Что само по себе удивительно, но, может быть, правда?  
— Но я не думал, что все получится так... замечательно, — в голосе Персиваля чувствовалась улыбка.  
Ньют поднял взгляд выше. В строгих контурах расстегнутого на шее воротника бьется жилка. Пульс частый, чаще, чем должен бы, если слова идут от холодного разума. Волновать кого-то было непривычно, но приятно, и Ньют слушал, проваливаясь в надежды все глубже.  
— Я думал поддразнить тебя, может быть, заинтересовать. Обратить внимание на себя, как на человека, в более грубом, физическом смысле, раз уж ты так идеально игнорировал дружеское отношение. Твой интерес стал для меня сюрпризом. И каким приятным... — голос Грейвза стал тише и глубже, Ньют позволил себе нежиться в бархатном звуке, почти не различая слов, не концентрируясь на смысле. Взглянул Персивалю в лицо. Оно было совсем рядом, щека почти касалась его, Ньюта, подбородка. Когда взгляды встретились, Персиваль подался вперед, и Ньют ощутил мягкое прикосновение губ. Теплые, осторожные касания, на которые никак нельзя было не ответить. Вот только через пару мгновений его собственная нежность сменилась страстью, которая с каждый ударом сердца рвалась из-под контроля.  
Открытием стало, что Персиваль так целуется: не требуя, отдавая, делясь желанием. Открытием стал взаимный огонь, и то, что для отклика на поцелуй не потребовалось больше мгновения. Он почувствовал на бедрах руки Персиваля только позже, когда отвлекся от поцелуя и попробовал понять, почему стало так тепло и хорошо. Сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, а ведь раньше никакие поцелуи такого потрясающего впечатления на него не производили. Это было хорошо или плохо? Смятение в один миг накрыло с головой.

— Ньют?.. Что не так?  
Вопрос повис в воздухе. По лицу Ньюта пробежала тень, но он все же собрался и сосредоточился на настоящем.  
— Знаешь, мне до сих пор сложно поверить, что кто-то может мной увлечься. Тем более ты... Но мне непросто и отрицать... — он кивнул вниз, на член, которого касался рукой. Сложно было не потрогать, не приласкать, не поводить ладонью по головке, едва заметно, но чувствительно для Персиваля, поскольку у того стояло крепко, мучительно даже, если судить по дыханию и взгляду. Впрочем, нетерпения тот не выражал, наоборот, будто никуда не торопился и осторожно задавал вопросы, как только чувствовал, что ситуация разворачивается не в ту сторону.  
— Я правда хочу тебя.  
Ньют невольно облизнулся, вспомнив крайне интимный момент во время операции по захвату бандитского логова. И вызвал ответный вздох у Персиваля.  
— Но то, что это были твои ассаины... Подрывает доверие. Я хочу предложить выход, — Ньют убрал руку. — Ты можешь согласиться или отказать — решать тебе.  
— И что это за выход?  
— Ты не против связывания?  
— В каком смысле? — улыбнулся Персиваль.  
— Боюсь, не в том, о котором ты мог подумать... — Ньют помолчал секунду и продолжил: — Я свяжу тебе руки за спиной. Прямо тут, на стуле.  
— На постели тебе будет удобнее, нет?  
Ньют воспрял духом: раз предложение не отвергли сразу, это хороший знак...  
— Нет. На постели легко перевернуться... А я хотел бы в первый раз быть сверху.  
— Сверху можно быть и иначе, Ньют.  
Предложение было щедрым. Настолько, что от намека захватило дух. Нетерпелось ощутить в себе член, тот, что он с таким усердием облизывал и пытался взять в рот днем. И преуспел. Но хотелось большего.  
— Может быть. Потом.  
Персиваль хмыкнул. Он не думал, что первый раз будет таким... внезапным и в то же время очень медленным.  
— Чего ты боишься?  
— Ты сильнее... Во всех смыслах. Я боюсь, что ты увлечешься и сделаешь все, как сам хочешь. И это...  
— Все испортит, да?  
— Станет единственным и не слишком приятным разом, да, — смущение не помешало настаивать на своем.  
Ньют так и не понял, почему Персиваль улыбнулся и поцеловал его, нежно, словно тот пообещал что-то ценное, настолько ценное, что странные условия стали не важны.  
— Хорошо, — еще раз огладив бедра Ньюта, Персиваль убрал руки за спинку стула. — Можешь делать, что хочешь.  
— Скажи, если что-то будет не так, ладно? — Ньют поднял палочку.  
Персиваль невольно напрягся, каменея.  
— Ты мне веришь?  
Вопрос остался без ответа. Каждая минута разговора в доме была танцем на едва вставшем горном озере, когда лед сковал верхний слой воды и блестит, словно полированный паркет в бальном зале, но в любой миг нога может встать на слабое место, и трещины обрушат свод над бездной.  
Пришел момент, когда нужно было довериться друг другу.  
— Подожди минуту, — попросил Персиваль.  
— Да?  
— Можно я наложу очищающее и добавлю смазку?  
Тыльной стороной ладони Персиваль прошелся по животу, поднялся до сосков, зажал правый между пальцев, потянул в сторону. Ньют слишком живо почувствовал отклик тела, трахаться хотелось все сильнее. Задница ныла заранее, в предвкушении. То, что он уже экспериментировал с толстыми и весьма толстыми игрушками, давало надежду, что член Персиваля все-таки войдет. Хотелось поскорее попробовать.  
— Да.  
Персиваль двумя пальцами, безмолвно вывел замысловатую руну на светлой коже. Не совсем обычное заклинание. Ньют прислушался к ощущениям. Пусто и... странное ощущение, словно холодком внутри потянуло.  
— Многовато смазки? — с сомнением спросил он.  
— Поверь, она вся понадобится, — в голосе Персиваля прозвучало и самодовольство, и забота.  
— Мы уделаем твои брюки...  
— Не страшно, — Персиваль выпрямился и убрал руки за спинку стула, показывая, что готов.  
Ньют подвинулся, наклонился, поднимая палочку и стянул руки заклинанием, туго перевязывая, сплетая с перекладинами спинки стула.  
Персиваль повел плечами:  
— Можешь и рубашку порвать, если хочется, — пошутил он.  
Палочку Ньют перехватил в зубы и двумя руками рванул расстегнутый воротник рубашки. Плеснул, рассыпаясь, веер пуговиц, но белая ткань уцелела, похоже, была заговорена. Впрочем, Персиваль сидел теперь в расстегнутой до пояса рубашке, со сложенными руками, с торчащим вверх членом, на который просто необходимо было насадиться, и выглядел... Привлекательно, хоть и немного растерянно, так что Ньют сказал честно:  
— Не надо было меня дразнить...  
— Мне нравится результат.  
Губы у Персиваля были мягкие и целовался он жадно. Ньют приподнялся на коленях, взялся за его член и направил себе между ягодиц, опускаясь.  
— Ньют! Тише, тише...  
Ньют опускался на член медленно, с прикрытыми глазами, и выглядел очень соблазнительно, но Персивалю казалось, что тот слишком себя мучает.  
— Осторожнее... Давай между бедер, не будем спешить, — предложил он.  
— Вот уж нет.  
Смазка, которую Персиваль щедро наколдовал, потекла по члену, сбегая до основания, и когда Ньют не смог раскрыться достаточно широко, чтобы впустить в себя головку и двинулся вверх, каплями усеяла темную ткань брюк. Ньют вздохнул. Вряд ли Персиваль будет снисходителен к беспорядку, его ни разу не видели в испачканной одежде. Но Ньют так же не мог подумать, что Персиваль схитрит, притащит на место операции гнездо опасных тварей. Тварей, которые, несмотря на запреты МАКУСА, жили у него дома, охраняя что-то, что нуждалось в крайних мерах...  
Ньют остановил мысль, пока она не зашла слишком далеко. Пожалуй, он спросит об этом позже.  
Он вздохнул и последовательно перебрав в уме мышцы, расслабился, и медленно, по четверть дюйма за раз, принялся опускаться, принимая большую, твердую головку. А когда она зашла — полностью, заставив Персиваля довольно зажмуриться, двинулся ниже. Вздох, чуть дрожащий, низкий звук, который издал Ньют, насторожил Персиваля:  
— Не спеши.  
Пытался командовать, даже когда сидел связанным! Ньют упрямо двинулся ниже, подгибая колени, и Персиваль усмехнулся:  
— Ты все делаешь наоборот — или это только мне повезло?  
— Может быть, — прозвучало невпопад, но Ньют был сосредоточен не на словах, он как раз дошел до самой ответственной части спуска, когда головка прошлась по простате. Ощущение было настолько приятным, что все, происходящее в спальне, ушло словно за двойное стекло. Он заскользил вниз еще медленнее, наслаждаясь. Движение было настолько плавным, что когда промежность уперлась в основание члена, Ньют даже не понял сперва, что принял в себя весь член, целиком и полностью.  
— Какой молодец... — Одобрительный шепот и касание мягких губ, — а теперь поднимайся и...  
Движение, которое начал Ньют, было медленным и плавным, словно он запланировал сделать круг бедрами, едва приподнимась, но толщина члена помешала завершить его полностью. Персиваль застонал, таким неспешным и приятным было это движение.  
— Не командуй!  
— Не буду, — пообещал Персиваль, но не сдержал намека на улыбку самым краешком губ, и на Ньюта внезапно снизошло открытие:  
— Ты специально!  
— Ты тоже.  
— Тише, — пальцы у губ остановили признание. Некоторые вещи лучше не произносить вслух. Оба понимали, насколько хрупки полны доверия и послушание Персиваля, и противостояние Ньюта.  
Подушечки пальцев, не успев с ласко пройтись по теплому контуру губ, погрузились в горячий, мягкий плен. Мягкое, неторопливое посасывание, горячий язык обвел пальцы, довел Ньюта до стона, и он продолжил движение, поднимаясь и медленно опускаясь в такт восхитительных касаний языка, бархатных и умелых.  
— Грейвз!  
Короткое слово, словно вскрик чайки. Персиваль улыбнулся.  
— Зачем так официально? — держаться и не переступать границы все тяжелее, но он обещал, и все, что остается, это шутить, скрывая нетерпение.  
— Пер-си-валь — слишком долго.  
— Тебе понравится.  
Ньют не слушал, он весь погрузился в ощущения. Медленное движение вверх, долгое, кажется почти бесконечным, словно они поднимаются в воздух, пока распрямляются поджарые колени, усыпанные веснушками. Ньют, налегая на плечи Персиваля ладонями, снова спускается вниз, то ли из осторожности перенося вес на руки, то ли от желания продлить удовольствие.

Долго продержаться не выйдет: Персиваль вылизывал сосок, аккуратными и точными движениями, точно детеныш нунду, а потом прихватил, осторожно пустив в ход зубы — и Ньют сорвался на рваный, быстрый ритм. Кончик языка в бессознательном движении то возникал, то снова скрывался между приоткрытых губ, скользил по ним, исчезал в глубине, вслед за стоном, коротким, словно всплеск волны. Ньют прижался к Персивалю ненадолго, пока не стихла дрожь. А когда пришел в себя, понял, что они и правда взлетели — пол спальни ушел вниз, на добрых три фута.  
— Это протест?  
— Что именно? — Персиваль поцеловал созвездие веснушек на плече и посмотрел туда же, куда и Ньют. — Не специально, извини.  
Стул пошел вниз, и ножки мягко опустились на пол.  
— Ты легко мог освободиться, верно? — Ньют опустился ниже, и Персиваль медленно выдохнул. Своей очереди он готов был ждать, сколько нужно, но каждое движение заставляло желать большего.  
— Да. — Незачем врать и притворяться. — Можно я?  
Ньют кивает, похоже, все его меры безопасности были пустым словом. Персиваль повел кистью, путы упали на ковер, словно бумажные нитки. Значит, ничто, кроме данного слова, не мешало воспользоваться руками и взять так, как хотелось бы Персивалю. Доверие и радость наполнили Ньюта, и он окунулся в новые для него чувства с головой.  
— Ты можешь...  
Предложение не закончено, но оба знали, что именно оно значит. Через секунду они оказались на огромной постели, Ньют под тяжестью Персиваля подумал, что зря отказался от такого первого раза. И что доверие — оружие обоюдоострое. Если бы он сразу поверил, что может нравится сам по себе, как человек, все повернулось бы иначе. Хотя и так вышло отлично.

Поцелуи вернули Ньюта в реальность. Они все еще были соединены, а Персиваль не торопил события. По его дыханию и тому, как билась жилка на горле, было понятно, что он не прочь продолжить, но прямо сейчас изо всех сил старается не спугнуть.  
— Давай же, — Ньют призывно потянулся, совершенно неприлично двинув тазом, и все сомнения растаяли. Персиваль двинулся, вбился меж бедер, быстро и жестко. С силой вдавил в постель, сминая простыни и подушки, до красных пятен под пальцами сжимая ягодицы. До тех пор, пока не замер, крепко прижавшись. И удивленно смотрел, как легко наливаются темным цветом, вместо того, чтобы посветлеть, синяки на бедрах Ньюта.  
— Прости, я буду осторожнее.  
Ньют фыркнул, разглядывая отпечатки ладоней на своей заднице.  
— Не обязательно, или не всегда, — он улыбнулся и осторожно высвободился, чтобы тут же прижаться, закинуть ногу на бедра Персиваля, нырнуть под руку.  
— Давай, я их уберу? — отросшая за день щетина едва заметно пощекотала ухо.  
— Вот еще!  
Еще неделю Ньют сможет под водопадом разглядывать следы того, что был очень нужен Персивалю Грейвзу, пусть недолго, но... Хотя почему недолго? Может быть, он вернется через неделю, успеет до очередной заварушки в Нью-Йорке отвезти угробов в заповедное место, о котором договорился с Угадугу, и потом... Ньют аккуратно забросил удочку:  
— Когда я вернусь через неделю, они уже сойдут.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Да.  
Никто их них не спешил уточнить, касается обещание следов или возвращения. Неопределенность щекотала нервы, заставляя, еще не расставшись, сильнее ждать встречи.

— Тебе не больно?  
Забота не ощущалась лишней, ни к чему не обязывала, накрыла теплым, уютным куполом.  
— Нет. — Краткость ответа показалась почти грубой, и Ньют решил разрядить обстановку безобидным фактом: — У меня есть коллекция... — И замер, слишком уж интимно, совершенно по-идиотски и не вовремя должно было прозвучать признание.  
— Коллекция? — В голосе Персиваля не было удивления или настороженности, лишь подбадривание. Словно признания любовников о коллекциях не было чем-то необычным, наоборот, совершенно заурядным и повседневным. И все же Ньют надеялся — и боялся — его удивить.  
— Коллекция слепков... Больших членов. Я бы сказал, странных, потому что они не все... Совсем не все, почти все не человеческие, — признался наконец Ньют и замер. Все вместе звучало как-то дико и у любого вызвало бы подозрения.  
— Покажешь? — Одобрение и легкий интерес в голосе Персиваля звучали именно так, как нужно — подбадривая и без лишнего азарта.  
— Хорошо, — Ньют представил, как будет забавно играть в угадайку вдвоем. Куда интереснее, чем самим с собой.  
— Не сегодня.  
Ньют и не думал никуда двигаться, уточнение вызвало у него смешок.  
— Точно не сегодня.  
И он провел рукой по бедру Персиваля, поднимаясь к паху, хорошо понимая, что будет после.


End file.
